In the state of the art, towers for wind turbines are known to have highly varied designs. In addition to towers erected by means of identical formworks in in-situ concrete, steel towers and pre-stressed towers made of prefabricated concrete parts have also become known. When the wind turbine is operating, the towers are subject to significant stresses caused by wind speeds and the impulses of the turning rotor. Therefore, the construction of towers must also have sufficient stiffness for cases of extreme load.
EP 1 474 579 B1 shows a tower made up of annular tower sections, each one consisting of several prefabricated concrete parts. The annular tower sections are clamped together by clamping devices in the vertical direction of the tower. To assemble the tower, the individual prefabricated concrete parts are assembled to form an annular section on the construction site, whereas the vertical joints between two adjacent prefabricated concrete parts are filled with mortar. Likewise, the horizontal joints between two such sections are filled with mortar. As a result of this, a tower stiffness is attained in horizontal and vertical direction. However, the on-site assembly of the tower is relatively complex and time consuming. In addition, the individual prefabricated concrete parts of the tower are relatively large, which makes transportation to the construction site and handling of the structural parts on the site more difficult.
EP 2 631 393 A1 also shows a wind turbine tower that consists of large annular segment prefabricated concrete parts clamped together in the vertical direction by clamping devices. According to one of the embodiments described therein, the individual annular segment prefabricated concrete parts can be joined in horizontal direction even without mortar or the vertical joints executed dry. In order to attain the tower's necessary stiffness during its operation, the annular segment prefabricated concrete parts must be clamped together in horizontal direction with screws or bolts. To do this, the installation parts of the prefabricated concrete parts must have the corresponding boreholes for the bolts or screws and be screwed together on the construction site.